grandlinefandomcom-20200223-history
Jarilo
God Jarilo (神 ジュラ Kami Iarylo) was the God of the New Birkan regime before his defeat at the hands of the Red Rebellion. He was the central antagonist of the Ten Trials Arc. He consumed the Rai Rai no Mi, making him a Lightning Human. Physical Description Jarilo is a very tall and muscular young man with blue eyes and blonde hair. His hair is slicked back, its numerous spiky strands pointing backwards, though some of it falls down on his forehead. He has a distinctive lightning bolt-shaped scar on his right eye, and he sports dark lines circling his eyes, with each of them possessing a single, prominent eyelash jutting outwards. He is almost always seen wearing his signature Mantra canceling headphones. God donnes a purple tunic with spots reminiscent of a leopard's on the shoulders and sides, with dark-lined sleeves reaching down below his elbows, and fur on the lower edges. He sported a bright red cape, tied on the front with a garish knot, which bore a large, lighter New Birkan symbol on the back, and loose, baggy dark pants tucked inside light metal greaves. Around his waist was a simple belt to which he attached the device linked to his headphones. Personality Jarilo is arrogant, condescending, over-bearing and selfish, which can clearly be seen as he claims himself to be "God". He looks down on those who he does not consider strong or worthy, which is commonly those who are not Birkan. He is a bonafide racist, as he despises Humans, Skypieans and Shandians alike and believes that Birkans are the superior race. His selfishness manifests itself in his lack of management for "his" White Sea, he allows the others to do the hard work of maintaining it. The only true thing Jarilo truly cares about other then himself is the reputation of New Birka. Powers and Abilities Jarilo is a masterful combatant known for dominating in combat using his Logia type Devil Fruit. He is not only a hand to hand combatant but can battle at any range using a variety of techniques. He always goes into battle utilizing his Goro Goro no Mi, making him nearly invincible. Physical Prowess Jarilo is an extremely strong individual, his punching power has great destructive force. His muscle mass can be expanded at will, virtually increasing his strength to limitless proportions. He is also very fast for his size, able to attack and outmenuever most opponents. One of Jarilo's most fearsome talents is his incredible durability, most attacks barely phase if they even managa to land a hit. Jarilo can be attacked time after time, and emerge from the smoke without a scratch. His fighting style is an offensive, brutal and straightforward one, relying on a great variety of punches, kicks and even headbutts, which are shown to be both strong and fast; such moves can also be combined with techniques from his Devil Fruit with extreme fluency to great effect. can create lightning orbs around his arms and legs before connecting punches and kicks, increasing their striking power. Mantra As a Birkan, Jarilo is able to use the Unqiue Haki known as Mantra. He appears to be able to use two different forms of his own Mantra. His first Mantra technique known as Sabaki (裁き Sabaki, literally meaning "Thor"), this technique expands Jarilo's muscles and creates what seem to be scales on his body. This expansion of his muscles greatly increases his mass which greatly improves his strength. His second Mantra, known as his ultimate Mantra is a technique called Handan (判断 Handan, literally meaning "Judgement"), where Jarilo creates an orb of light which he claimed was able to ensue and destroy all of Skypiea. Devil Fruit Main Article: Rai Rai no Mi Jarilo consumed the Logia-type Devil Fruit; the Rai Rai no Mi. This allows him to produce, control and manipulate lightning and electricity at his will. Through its use, God can not only generate lightning from his body, but also make it appear from almost anywhere to strike his opponents, taking them by surprise. By generating electricity on different parts of his body, he’s capable of making his attacks in melee deadlier, and of propelling himself around to gain extra momentum. The bright light from his lightning can be also used to momentarily blind enemies. Like all Logia type Devil Fruit users, Jarilo is able to transform his body into his element. God is able to transform the entireity of his body into electricity in order to become intangible and move around at incredible speeds. History New Birka Arc Jarilo seems to think that he is the God presiding over New Birka, and has always been so. He is first introduced when the Red Rebellion storms Lovely City and Luna starts compromising the New Birkan government, Jarilo strikes the Red Rebellion with bolts of lightning. This leads Jarilo to deem the whole city a "failure", and he condemns it. He starts to build up a small ball of lightning. Zaiel sees this and tries to warn and evacuate the others. Then, after charging up the ball of lightning until it is huge and full of power, Jarilo blasts Lovely City with it. A massive pillar of light errupts from the blast of lightning and the city is destroyed. Thus, he foils the attempts of the Red Rebellion. Ten Trials Arc Jarlio foresees the rebellion set up by the Shanidians and the Blue Sea poeple has survived. He asks his Preists to prepare the "Ten Trials" which will protect the Holy ground known as the Upper Yard. When the Red Rebellion passes through all Ten Trials, Jarilo descends from his throne to challenge them. He is surprised to find that all of his presits have been defeated, but is intriguid by the challenge of these foes, thus commencing the "Eleventh Trial. He gloats about his godly powers and displays the power of his Rumble Rumble Fruit. This Devil Fruit gives Jarilo the ability to become and command lightning and electricity. Jarilo is first faced with three pirates by the names of Romeo, Lyndis and Squall, appearing that they are the only ones who survived the Trials. Each are exhausted and make for easy pray, although Romeo puts up a fight, Jarilo is easily able to outmaneuver him by transforming into a bolt of lightning. He strikes the boy down and prepares to finish the three off. Meanwhile, the former head knight of Skypiea, Zaiel prepares his Mantra. The warrior was unable to charge it completely and Jarilo and he trys use his staves in their fight, but Jarilo blows them to pieces. Zaiel, activating his Mantra, is able to fight against Jarilo but is quickly fatigued. Just as Jarilo is about to finish Zaiel and the others off, Black Steel Gajeel returns to save them, taking the lightning bolt himself. Gajeel says that this is the 1,000th strike of lightning he has endured (referring to the Trial of Endurance) and that he could easily handle 10,000 more. Gajeel then claims to be the God of Iron before two engage in banter over their "godly" powers. A duel of Iron and Lightning erupts, but Gajeel struggles to hit Jarilo in his lightning form . He tries to use his iron scales to conduct Jarilo's lightning, making him tangible but is overpowered nonetheless. Zaiel steps into battle the once more, and Zaiel tries to hold Jarilo off for Gajeel to form a plan of attack. Gajeel reveals a new a ability and transforms the soil of the Upper Yard into special iron powder, known as Iron Sand. Gajeel manipulates magnetism and controls the iron sand, using it to attack and defend against Jarilo. This gives Jarilo much more of a challenge then before and Jarilo is attracted to the iron sand while in his lightning form. After getting the best of the God, Gajeel is able to bury Jarilo under several meters of hardened Iron. Knowing this won't hold Jarilo forever, Zaiel and Gajeel use what time they have to awake their allies. However, before long Jarilo uses his strength to break out from the prison. Jarilo then takes the initiative to attack the group. Jarilo becomes enraged and activates his protective Haki, which overpowers the abilities of Gajeel's Iron Sand. Without any hope left, Jarilo has completely overmatched the Pirates, but they are saved by the return of their leader, Red Hair Clive. Clive's returns from reconnaissance work, where he discovered the true nature of the Birkans by visiting the "Tenojinn", an ancient temple which told the origins of Skypiea. Normally the Temple would be heavily guarded but the entire Birkan Empire was focused on the war in the Upper Yard. Clive reveals the true nature of the New Birkans, which were originally human test subjects that were used to build a tower that would lead to heaven. Jarilo has glimpses of that time, where he was a slave on this tower and then was experimented on and transformed into a Birkan. This was done by combining Enel's cells with a special dial that was merged with Jarilo's body, hence creating a super powered "Birkan". Jarilo refuses to believe that he is a pseudo-birkan and prepares to strike down Clive with his godly powers. Clive overpowers Jarilo as his Devil Fruit simply outmatches the God's, whom is forced to resorting to his Ultimate Mantra. Jarilo creates an orb of light that he says has the power to destroy all of Skypiea, but just as he releases it, Romeo rises. Said to have been touched by the spirit of Tenshi, Romeo enters his "Rainbow Form" and attacks Jarilo with his Glowing Secret Technique: Teniro! The glows from his rainbow infect this light and explode into a pillar of colors that all attack Jarilo simultaneously with different effects. Once the attack reaches its climax, Jarilo lies defeated and the war is called to its end. Category:Part I Characters Category:New Birkans Category:Skypiea Characters